The Princess and the Farmer boy
by Electronic-Star
Summary: Aerith, the princess of the Midgar Kingdom has to marry the Prince of Nibelheim. She had no other choice but to accept it, but then she met someone, who let her rethink it...


**A.N.** Yay a brand new fanfic! This time in mediaeval times. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer –** I own nothing.

**The Princess and the Farmer boy**

Chapter 1: Sirea

It was a beautiful and sunny day in the Kingdom of Midgar. The years of war against the Kingdom of Nibelheim ended abruptly, as the nobles made a compromise, which was kept as a secret for now.

It was still early, as the only daughter of the royal family of Midgar, awakened by the singing of birds. She was far from being a morning grouch and jumped happily out of bed. She went to her window and let the light in her room. She was blinded for a moment, but her eyes adjusted quickly to the light. Once she opened the window she stuck her head out to greeted the new day with a smile. Shortly afterwards there was a knock at her door.

„Aerith! Are you awake?", asked a female voice from outside. „Of course she's awake.", said another girl that sounded much younger than the other. „I'm awake!", called the princess to the girls behind the door. The two went into her room and smiled at her. „Good morning, Aerith.", said the older of the two girls, who had long, black hair and had dark brown eyes.

„Heya!", called the younger one, who had, compared to the other girls, very short black hair and had had a much lighter shade of brown in her eyes.

„Morning, Tifa and Yuffie.", said Aerith, after she took one last sight out the window and breathed in the fresh, cool air. „How did you sleep?", asked Tifa, as she walked to the huge closet of the princess. „Great.", replied the princess and turned to the two maids. „What do you want to wear today?", asked Tifa, and opened the closet. „How about this one?" Yuffie just took out a random dress and showed it to her.

It was a long, pink dress with buttons. „Yes, good idea.", said Aerith, took the dress and changed immediately. „Are you going out again today, Aer?", asked Yuffie and stood close to her if she needed any help. „Yes. I'm going to go through the city around noon, so cover up for me again, okay?" Aerith buttoned up her dress and looked in the mirror, which was on a cabinet door. „Of course."

„Now come, I'll make your hair.", said Tifa, and took the chair that was at her table. „I can do it by myself.", said Aerith and giggled, but sat down on the chair and let Tifa comb and braid her hair. „If I were you I would enjoy all this.", said Tifa and Yuffie nodded in agreement. „Well it's not bad...But I want to do some things alone, or I'll never become independent." The girls giggled, till Tifa was ready and tied Aeriths favorite pink ribbon on her braid. „Done."

„Thank you, Tifa.", said Aerith, as she looked in the mirror. „No problem." As Aerith was finished, the two maids brought her to a large dining room, where parents were waiting for Aerith and then wen away to do their other activities they have in the castle. „Good morning!", called Aerith to her parents and sat down at the big table, which is already covered with food. „Morning sweetheart.", said the king and the queen together. Aerith immediately took a few fruits and of course bread and began to eat. „Aerith, please don't forget that you have to go to your Materia training.", said her mother Iphalna while Aerith rolled his eyes.

„Yeah yeah.", she answered, half listening. „You know why you have to do it. It is for..."

„Your own safety.", ended Aerith the sentence. Her mother gave her those lectures before and she memorized every single word. „I mean, it's funny to work with Materias, but..." Aerith stopped to rethink whether she should bring this up again or not. „But?", asked her father and Aerith went on. „But I want go out sometimes...", she said somewhat sheepishly. „I mean not only to the gardens, but to the city...You know...to find new friends..."

„Aerith..." Iphalna sighed lightly. „You know why you're not allowed to go to the city. It's too dangerous. Someone might do something to you.", she said, her concern for her only daughter is clearly to hear. „I'll be all right! I still know how to use Materia, I even know how to fight with a staff."

„But you're still not allowed to get out. End of discussion." Aerith sighed. Every conversation ended like this, when she asked to finally go out to the people. Not that it would stop her to sneak out, but it would be nice to not constantly scan her surroundings for the guards and to make some "escape plans". The only ones that are helping her, are Tifa and Yuffie. They at least know that you can't just lock someone up, and steal their freedom.

For this reason and because they've known each other since childhood, are Yuffie and Tifa her best friends. Disappointed as how the morning conversation went, Aerith didn't look up from her plate anymore and bit off a piece of her ruby red apple. Aerith preferred red apples. Not just because they look prettier than the green ones, but because they are so sweet. Aeriths mood lifted a bit as she enjoyed her apple. After a while of silence she heard her parents sigh before her father spoke. „Aerith try to understand...We're just worried about you."

„Yes, I know...", she said, her gaze is still fixed on her plate. „Aerith?", began her mother. „Hmmm?"

„Please look at us." Aerith looked up at her parents. „Yes?"

„We have to tell you something." Iphalna went silent for a while and Aerith knew from the expressions of their parents that it's something serious. „What is it?"

„You know we had war with the Kingdom of Nibelheim a few years ago?" Aerith nodded silently and watched her mother intently. „And we could only make a compromise for peace. The point is...You'll marry the Prince of Nibelheim." Aerith stood up with a jerk. „What?"

„As a princess you have to pursue your commitments.", continued her father. „But...I don't even know him. I can't just marry a total stranger!" Aerith was deeply dejected that her parents decided this behind her back. „We think the same way, but in order to prevent a new war, we must unite our kingdoms to keep the peace."

„But..."

„Try to understand, dear..." No matter what her parents say, it didn't change the fact how betrayed she felt. She clenched her hands into fists until her knuckles went white. That was her way to calm down again when she's angry, which happens rarely. After a moment of silence, she relaxed again and looked back at her parents. „I understand it...Yes, I understand that it's the only way...And I have no choice anyway..."

Then she took a pear, and stood up. „I'm going to the Materia training.", she said and went away, before one of her parents could say anything. While the teacher taught her how to use Materia, Aerith asked herself why she has to do it. She was a Cetra, using Materia is her natural talent.

If she holds the small Materia crystal in her hands, she could already feel the wisdom and the energy in the gemstone. The wisdom and power of all the dead Cetra. She just had to focus and the magic bubbled out of the crystal, into her and out of her hands.

She practically asks for this power and lends them out for the moment to do wonders. She can ignite a fire in no time, freezing something, creating an earthquake or heal wounds. Aerith has been particularly practiced with healing magic. It's more important to heal the people and animals and give them new vitality.

As a Cetra she didn't necessarily rely on Materia. Cetra can conjure up cure magic even without Materia. That's their natural instinct. One could say the Cetra are special people. Not only can they use magic without Materia, but they can also speak with the planet. As a child, it was kinda scary to hear the souls who have returned to the lifestream of the planet, but over time she got used to it.  
The planet could always talk with the Cetra when danger threatened the planet itself, he could even heal himself with the lifestream. But a part of the planet couldn't heal completely. It was the Northern Crater. Thousands of years ago crashed something down that everyone called the "evil that fell from the sky".

This evil one killed almost every Cetra and they have always been considered as an extinct race, but Aeriths family are descended from them. She was told that they were the last Cetra, but she couldn't and didn't wand to believe it. There have to be more of them out of there! Somewhere...The "evil that fell from the sky" was defeated by the Cetra and sealed. It's impossible that it could free itself again.

„Aerith!" Aeriths teacher pulled her back to reality. „Yes?", she asked innocently, while her teacher looked at her severely with his orange eyes. „Attention!" Aerith nodded silently. Usually, her teacher and leader of the Guardians, Vincent Valentine, is very nice to her, because he has protected and taught her since she was a child. But if he's teaching her how to use Materia properly he can be really stern. Even if Aerith hates it, she knows that he wants to prepare her for anything that might happen. Although Aerith's a natural talent, she listens attentively to Vincent and doing all the exercises he gave her.

After the Materia training she continued with fight training. Her teacher was Barret Wallace. He is the leader of the knights he also taught her, since her childhood, how to fight with a staff, because this weapon is better for her. „Attention, princess."

„You have all my attention. And call me Aerith!", she said, pouting. Although she already said him a thousand times to not talk formally to her, he still calls her princess, just to annoy her. „Yeah, princess." He said again, while Aeriths pout grew. The two fought for about an hour before Aerith's finally done with her daily tasks. She went back to her room to get her white robe. She always wears it when she's outside, so no one recognizes her. „Well, done already?" Aerith turned around and saw Tifa and Yuffie ran towards her. „Yes. And I'm going out now."

„Okay, we will, as always, say we don't know where you are.", said Yuffie, while Aerith embraced the two of them. „Thanks, you two." Said Aerith before she went way. „No problem.", called Tifa after her, before she and Yuffie returned to their duties. Some time ago, Aerith found a secret passage that leads outside. She didn't know whether the others also knew this way, but she still looked around, to avoid to be caught.

The Turks, so were the guards called, were fortunately not near and no one else who could prevent her from getting out of the castle. She pulled on her hood and went out. She crept behind some bushes and trees until the castle was a few feet away from her.

She went happily through the busy city, and went to a house in which she hasn't gone in a while. Aerith knocked and a moment later, a slightly older lady opened the door. „Aerith! Nice to see you again.", she said and let her in. „Hello, Auntie." She returned the greeting and went in. It's been a while since she visited her aunt Elmyra Gainsborough and her adoptive children Marlene and Denzel. „Aerith!", screamed a little girl and threw herself immediately into her arms. „Hi, Marlene." Aeris knelt down to her and returned her hug.

Then the little boy, Denzel, came and hugged her as well. „Nice that you come visit us again.", he said while Aerith hugged them both. Marlene is Barrets daughter. But since his wife died and he hasn't any time himself to take care of her, Elmyra accommodated her. Of course, Barret visited her as often as he could.

Denzel on the other hand is an orphan. He met Elmyra accidentally, and when he told her that he has no home and no family, she accommodated him as well. In this time Marlene and Denzel became best friends and Elmyra is for the two something like a mother. Since she already took care for Aerith, when she was young, she knows exactly how to deal with children. She also wanted an own child, but her husband died during the war.

„What brings you here, Aerith?", asked Elmyra, as they all went into the living room with a cup of tea. „I just wanted to visit you again.", replied Aerith simply. „Die you sneak out again?", asked Elmyra amused, while Aerith smiled at her sheepishly. „Yes."

„Thought so."

„How come you're never caught, Aerith?", asked Marlene. The children knew that Aerith's not allowed to go out of the castle, unless someone accompanies her. „Well, because I'm smarter than the Turks.", she joked, while the children laughed. „And call themselves the guards? If I was there I would always be able to stop you! You wouldn't even have a chance to escape!", said Denzel and laughed. „If you work hard you'll become a knight some day.", said Aerith, to encourage him.  
„Really?" Denzel's eyes sparkled at the thought of becoming a knight. The princess nodded. „Of course."

After Aerith had finished her tea, she decided to leave them again. „I'll be back soon.", she said to them left the house.

Her next stop was at a workshop, she's a friend of the owners. „Hello?", called Aerith, as she entered the workshop. „Who the hell's there?", called a deep and grim voice back. „It's me." Then a man came around the corner. He had short, blond hair, blue eyes, has always a cigarette in his mouth and was wearing a light blue shirt and dark brown pants. „Hey, princess.", he called, and went to her, while she returned the greeting. „Hi, Cid. And please call me that. Not HERE."

„Okay, okay. What brings you here, little one?", asked Cid and patted her head. „As usual.", she giggled and straightened her hood. Cid was a mechanic and repaired everything. And because he was the only one in town, he often came to the castle and that's how they became friends. Of course he doesn't work alone. His wife, Shera, helped him quite often.

Shera heard her laughter, and immediately ran to her. „Hey, Aerith, nice to see you again.", she said, and hugged the little princess. „Although I'm coming here almost every day?", asked Aerith, giggling, while Shera nodded. „Do you walk through the town again?", asked Cid, and took a drag from his cigarette. „Well, I wanted to go a bit further this time. Through the fields."

„What do you want there? There's nothing at all.", said Cid, while Aerith shrugged. „I just wanted to see what there is..."

„Let her be Cid. And take good care of yourself, okay?"

„Of course." Aerith haven't told anyone about the engagement, partly because she couldn't even believe it herself and because she wanted to forget it for the moment. She has to deal with it and accept it. As a princess she has to carry out her duties. She HAS to! She had no other choice. Although she would've meet someone who she might love...

Of course, it was possible that she may fall in love with the prince, but that's another story...She was afraid of how he might be like. Is he kind? How old is he anyway? And how's his character? These questions, bother her the whole day...„Aerith? Are you listening?", asked Shera, and brought her back to reality Aerith. „Uh, what?"

„Did something happen? You looked concerned..."

„I-it's nothing.", said Aerith too quickly. „Well then I have to go now. I don't want to bother you any longer. Maybe I come back when I go back home. Until then."Aerith quickly ran out of the workshop before the two of them could ask her more questions.

When she was outside she took a deep breath, straightened her hood and went slowly towards the fields. She went out further into the fields, enjoying the fresh air and beautiful surroundings. As she went a few meter further she found herself in a field of flowers. _Aww, I did'nt know that there's also a flower field._, she thought and admired the field with her sparkling green eyes. As he went through the flower field, she suddenly heard a little chirp.

Aerith looked around in confusion, until she found a little Chocobo chick on the floor. She knelt down and picked the chick up. „What are you doing here, little chick?", asked Aerith the little Chocobo, which chirped on. The chirping sounded quite rough. „Oh you're thirsty?" Aerith sat the chick on her lap and took out her bag, which she always carries with her, and took out her water bag, which was just a leather bag.

She poured water on her hand, took the chick with her other and held her hands together, so it could drink. The little chick drank and then bathed in the residual water. It was a pretty sweet sight for Aerith. After it jumped back to the dry hand he shook his plumage. Once it has cleaned its feathers, Aerith began to stroke. „Aw, you're so cute.", she said, while the Chocobo chirped happily.

Aeriths ears pricked up, as she heard someone calling from far away. Immediately, her heart skipped a beat as she thought that someone from the castle has found out that she disappeared and searched for her now. She turned around, but saw that there's no one she knew and sighed in relief. But she couldn't turn her eyes off of him...

He had spiky blond hair and wore a white, slightly soiled shirt and dark shorts. And although they were pretty far apart, she could see his shiny, blue eyes and immediately moved into its spell. „Oi! Little Chocobo! Where are you?", he called, while looking at the floor to find the little runaway. It took a moment to Aerith to register the meaning of his words and quickly looked at the little Chocobo in her hands, which chirped happily.

She immediately jumped up and ran to the man, „Hey!", she called to get his attention. He looked up at her and looked directly into her green eyes and she fell into a trance. At the sight of his eyes she completely lost her breath. „What?", he asked. His voice, brought her back to reality and she remembered how to breathe again.

„Well..", she began and came even closer to him, until a few meter separated them from each other. „I think I've found what you are looking for.", she said and showed him the Chocobo chick in her hands. The blonde sighed in relieve, took another step closer to her and took the chick. „I thought it's gone..."

„It's yours?", she asked, but wondered immediately why she asked him such a stupid and obvious question. „Yes.", he answered. Aerith didn't know what she should say, she was, once again, mesmerized by his eyes. „Thanks for finding him."

„Uh...No problem!", she said quickly, so that he won't notice her staring at him...„Hey...do you live around here?", she asked him, to keep her talking on the run. „Yes, right over there.", he said, pointing to a farm that's full of Chocobos. „Oh, so you're...a Chocobo Farmer?" He just nodded and turned back to her. „Who are you? I've seen you here before." Aerith suppressed a giggle. _Of course you've never seen me here before. It's my first time out here._, She thought, but didn't said it aloud. „I'm came from the city.", she said and pointed to the city. „I just wanted to see what's out here."

„Well as you can see here are just fields.", he said, while Aerith nodded. „What's your name?" Aeriths eyes widened a little in shock. She can't tell him that she's the princess! And she didn't want to...She wanted to see how it was like to be a normal girl and she wanted to be treated as such. „I-Im...Sirea.", she replied and smiled at him sheepishly. „Sirea? I've never heard this name before..."

„Yes, it's quiet unique.", she said, hoping that he would buy that. „Yeah...I'm Cloud."

„Cloud..." Aerith tried his name and she really liked the sound. „Well, I have to go again.", said Cloud and turned to go. „Wait!" He stopped and turned back to her. „What?", he asked, while Aerith was looking for an answer. She wasn't sure why she didn't want him leave, but for some reason she wanted to spend more time with him. „Um...May I...perhaps go with you and...and have a look on the...Chocobos...?"

„Uh, sure." Aerith was quite relieved that he allows her to come along and smiled at him happily. Then the two went silently to the farm. „And...What exactly are you doing at the farm?", she asked. She really had no idea what to do in such a farm life, which confused Cloud a bit.

„Well we're breeding golden Chocobos and do just whatever you do on a farm."

„We?", asked Aerith. She couldn't explain it, but somehow she felt a stitch in her chest, as she thought that he might has a girlfriend. „My family and me."

„Oh...I see." Aerith took a deep breath to calm herself down. Only his family...But it's not impossible that he might has a girlfriend...„And...Do you have...a girlfriend?", she asked gently, and when she saw how he shook his head, she felt kinda happy. „No, I haven't."

„Oh...", was all she could say. A few minutes later they arrived the farm and Aeriths eyes began to shine, as she saw the many rare Chocobos. „Why do you breed golden ones?", she asked finally. „Because they are the fastest and we make a lot of money with them. The king also buys from us."

„The king?" Cloud nodded. „Yes, because we are the only ones with golden Chocobos." Aerith went to one of the Chocobos and stroked his head. The Chocobo let her stroke him and warked happily.

„He's so cute!", said Aerith cheerfully and continued to stroke it. „This is mine by the way. I mean...I've been looking after him since he was an egg."

„Oh and what's his name?"

„Uh...Well...", he started and scratched the back of his head. „I was as a child and I didn't know how to name him..."

„So?"

„His name's Choco" Aerith began to giggle, while Cloud blushed slightly and glared at her. „Don't laugh!"

„It's a cute name.", she said, still stroking Choco. „Really?", he asked, scratching his head again, which seemed to be a habit, while Aerith nodded. She found it incredibly sweet when he's embarrassed. „Heeyy!", shouted someone from far away, while Cloud and Aerith turned to look at the person. A little, blond girl, who's about ten years old, ran towards them. She had chocolate brown eyes and wore a white dress.

„Brother!", she shouted to Cloud and hugged him as she reached him. „Hey, kid.", said Cloud and instead of the hugging her back, he just patted her head. Then the girl turned to Aerith. „Who is that?"

„Oh, I'm Ae—I mean Sirea.", she corrected quickly, hoping no one noticed her stumble. Immediately, she looked at her big brother urgently. „Is she your girlfriend?", she asked, and poked him with his elbow. „No, she's not. We just met for the first time."

„That's right.", agreed to Aerith, even though she had the feeling of knowing this blonde, spiky head for years. Speaking of blonde, spiky head...When Aerith examines his hair it kinda reminded her of a Chocobo. Certainly something he has heard many times before. „Hi, I'm Mikiko. But you can call me Miki.", said the little girl to Aerith. „Will do.", replied Aerith and smiled at her.

„Hey, will you stay for dinner?" Clouds and Aeriths eyes widened a little in shock. She didn't know why Cloud's shocked. She was just scared to eat with strangers...She has to go home soon, or someone will notice her absence... Cloud turned away from the girls and scratched his head again. „We, uh, would be happy if you stay...", he said sheepishly and Aeriths doupts were immediately blown away.

It wouldn't hurt to stay here a bit longer to eat dinner with Clouds family. „I'd love to.", she replied, and then they went to their house together. Aerith wondered how it is to have siblings. It must be great to not always be so alone.

Once Cloud put the little Chocobo chick in the stable, they finally arrived the house and entered it. „We're back!", shouted Miki into the house. „And we have a visitor!" Immediately, a woman came out of a room who was also blond and blue-eyed, but had a pretty short haircut. „Welcome back.", she said and then looked to Aerith. „And who is this?"

„This is Sirea, Clouds new girlfriend!", said Miki, before anyone had a chance to reply. „Your girlfriend?", she asked, surprised. „Why didn't you tell me that you have a girlfriend?"

„She's not my girlfriend...I've just met for the first time.", he answered quickly, in order to eliminate further misunderstandings. „Sirea, that's my mother.", se added, as she held out her hand. „I'm Cynthia." Aerith took her hand. „Nice to meet you."

„Where is Daddy?", asked Miki and changed the subject. „Still gone."

„And where"

„I don't know either..." And now on cue, Clouds father entered the house. „I'm back.", se said and placed his bag somewhere. From the whole family, he stood out the most, because unlike the others had the auburn hair, similar to Aerith, and to dark brown eyes. Cynthia immediately stood in front of him, put her hands on her hips and looked at him darkly. „Oh and where have you been, Makoto?", she asked, exhorting, like she would scold one of her children.

„The Castle.", he replied simply. Her manner probably doens't seems to mind him, or he's been accustomed to it. Aerith pricked her ears up to know the reason why he was in the castle just now. „And what did you do in the castle?"

„I had some business there.", he replied and walked past her to greed Cloud and Miki. „Hey, you two.", he said and patted Mikis head before he turned to Aerith. „And who are you?"

„I'm Sirea, I..."

„She's Clouds Girlfr—!", she wanted to say, but Cloud was covering her mouth. „This is my father.", said Cloud quickly, so he doesn't have to explain again that she's NOT his girlfriend. Makoto ignored what Miki wanted to say and introduced himself. „I'm Makoto."

„Hey! Don't ignore me!", said Cynthia, who's still standing behind him, angrily and offended. He then turned to her and grinned at her teasingly. „Oh, you're still here.", he laughed, while Cynthia looked at him darkly, like she was going to kill him. „Oh man, here we go again...", muttered Cloud and held his forehead. „What do you mean?", whispered Aerith to Cloud, before he took her with him into another room. Miki went into her room, in the meantime.

„You know, my mother almost freaks out about everything and Dad always continues to it annoy her to make her angrier then before. Then I say something, to stop their fight and then she leaves all her anger out on me.", said Cloud, while Aerith couldn't suppressed giggle. „Your family is funny." Cloud said nothing and the debate already took its course...

„What "business" did you have to do at the Castle?", asked Cynthia annoyed. „The king wants to buy some Chocobos.", se said, still in a quiet and peaceful tone. „And why do I not know anything? You can at least tell me that!"

„I did tell you. Every day I say "Honey, I'm in the castle." and you just say „Hmm", it's not my problem, when you never listen to me.", he said and leaned against the wall, with a broad grin on his face. „You've never said that!"

„But he has...", interfered Cloud. „He really said this every day. And let him be, it's not like he's doing something forbidden, or lost the Chocobo."

„Look who's talking!" Now Cynthia turned to Cloud and lookes at him angrily, Makoto has now been forgotten. „I saw that a chick is missing! Did you lost one again?", she asked, folding her arms over his chest. „No I didn't! Look it yourself, they're all there!"

„I will!" Aerith discreetly held herself back and watched everything closely. So this is how normal people behave? She found it amusing to watch them. „Now calm down, if he says it's back, it's back.", said Makoto and went to Aerith. „Want a drink?", he asked her, whereupon she nodded. „Yes." Makoto disappeared into the kitchen, followed by Cynthia. „Yes, just defend him again!"

„If I don't do it, who else?"

In this time Aerith went to Cloud and giggled. „Your family's really funny." she said, still giggling. „What's so funny about it? My mother is just too vigorous...Is your family any different from mine?"Aerith went quiet for a moment. Of course, it isn't as different as here. But her parents discussions ends as soon as they started. But Clouds parents seem to listen to him at least, her parents never listen to her at all...„No...", she said and looked down sadly.

„D-did I say something wrong?", asked Cloud sheepishly, as he saw her sad face. „No, no, everything's okay.". replied Aerith quickly and smiled as cheerful as always. She was almost reminded of the engagement, but she didn't really wanted to think about it now! „If you say so..."

In this time Makoto came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. „Here.", he said as he gave Aerith the glass and went past her. „I have something else to do."

„And where are you going now?", asked Cynthia, who clung to his heels. „Out there. I'll be right back.", he replied, ruffled her hair and left the house. „Stop that!", she muttered, and turned to Cloud and Aerith, which acted as if they had seen nothing of the sort. Suddenly Cynthia calmed down quiet fast, sighed and went into the kitchen. „I'll make dinner." She said as she passed them. „Leave that to dad.", said Cloud, maybe he wants to bring Cynthia back up the wall.

To Clouds amazement, she didn't say anything and just disappeared into the kitchen. „Wow...Why isn't she shouting at me?", wondered Cloud, as he watched her. „Perhaps she's tired of arguing with you?", said Aerith, and immediately had to think back to her own parents. „Maybe..." Then they retreated in Clouds room and made themselves comfortable. „I wonder why Mom behaves always like that. If I were Dad, I would cut down long time ago."

„That just shows how much she loves your father.", said Aerith and smiled at the blonde. „You think?"  
„Yes. She's very worried about him, so she asks always where he is and what he does.", she said, while Cloud listened further. „And your father...it seems he doesn't really care how she behaves. He seems to enjoy it, that's why he's teasing her." She giggled. „Hmm, I've never seen it that way before..."

„My parents aren't as good as yours...I'm not sure when we had a normal conversation the last time...After all, we all know that I have to fulfill certain duties...", she said with a sigh, while earning Clouds attention. „What duties do you mean?" Aerith paniced when he asked her that. She had to come up with anything that's authentically...something that has nothing to do with her duties as a princess...„Oh...you know what one normally have for duties..."

Cloud nodded and said nothing more. „Why did you tell your mother to leave the cooking to him? Can he cook good?", she asked to keep their conversation going. „Yes and he's even better than Mom."  
„Wow...That means...That you can also cook well?" Cloud shook his head. „No...I can't cook at all.", he replied, while Aerith began to giggle.

**A.N.** Cliffhangerx3 (mostly because I didn't know how to continue) Yeah, can you guess why she called herself Sirea?XD And thanks Syynn for you help!x3


End file.
